嵐 Arashi
by Lamentful Miss
Summary: “Why do I get the feeling you can look right through me?” she asked, cerulean eyes cloudy with unshed tears. ShikiRima one-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or it's characters.

**Author's Note:** I really love this pairing, but it's sad that there aren't that many stories or one-shots about them, so I decided to write one! I wonder if anyone knows what Arashi means, I think a lot of people will, but for those who don't it means "storm" in Japanese. I got the idea for the name from the Japanese pop group, 嵐 [Arashi] (Surprise surprise! Not!). Thanks for reading, and please review as well!

Just so you know, this is just a one-shot.

Enjoy!

**嵐 - Arashi**

XxXxXxXxX

"Why do I get the feeling you can look right through me?" She asked, cerulean eyes cloudy with unshed tears. She bowed her head then, and his eyes closed slowly before he opened them again, and lifted his hand to her chin, raising it up so he could look into her mesmerising cerulean eyes.

"Because…" He honestly couldn't think of why…

_Maybe it was because he'd known her all his life_

_Maybe because, through all her ups and downs, she'd always been there for him, even while she was suffering silently_

_Maybe because, dare he admit it to himself, he loved her…_

Rima looked up at the boy she'd known all her life, Shiki Senri… His stormy blue eyes focused on her beautiful face, all the while, deep in thought. He closed his eyes again, and Rima watched his lips as they parted to let a soft sigh escape. Rima had no idea what made her do what she did next, her only reason being _Oh, come on; those soft lips are practically asking for it! _

She leant forward, standing on her tiptoes a little, and pressed her lips against Shiki's lightly. The tall brunette's eyes that had previously been closed opened quickly in shock and surprise. Then, his eyes slid shut like Rima's, and he kissed back.

Rima couldn't believe it. She hadn't really thought Shiki would kiss her back, but then again, she hadn't really been thinking at all when she had kissed him; all she had known was that his soft lips were practically asking to be kissed. Shiki, on the other hand, was surprised at Rima's actions, but he couldn't deny he was also extremely glad she had kissed him, so now he wouldn't have to worry about if she liked him in that way or not, had he kissed her first.

Shiki's tongue slid out and started probing her lips, asking for entrance, which Rima granted with a gasp at the feeling of Shiki's soft tongue. He started to trace every crevice of her warm mouth with his tongue, while his hands started to snake around her slim waste. Rima moaned as Shiki started to rub his tongue against Rima's, his hands rubbing up and down her sides giving her brilliant shivers.

Rima couldn't suppress a long breathy moan when one of Shiki's hands trailed up to the underside of her breast and cupped it lightly. His fingers expertly rubbed her nipple, making Rima arch into his hand, pushing her breast harder into his skilled touch.

"Shiki," Rima moaned, then sat up so quickly she heard - and felt - her back crack painfully in several places. Rima suddenly realised she'd been having the most wonderfully erotic dream... about Shiki. No way! This couldn't be happening. This was Shiki, her childhood friend. She couldn't be having erotic dreams about him. But she had, and Rima was quite aware and disturbed by that fact.

Her head suddenly whipped round to make sure her roommate, Ruka, hadn't heard her or wasn't in the room. Oh, Rima was lucky today! An erotic dream about her best friend, and a hot one at that, and Ruka wasn't in the room. Rima then prayed to whatever God was listening that she hadn't moaned or said anything else embarrassing while dreaming about one hottie with messy brunette hair and the most lovely stormy blue eyes.

Rima groaned, then threw off the covers and swung her legs round to touch the ground. The alarm clock on her bedside table read 5:13 PM._ Okay, that's good; I have about two hours to have a shower, get dressed, and do whatever I please_, Rima thought to herself.

She stood up and walked into the bathroom she and Ruka shared, stripped off her short pajama shorts and black tank top, then stepped into the shower, turning the faucet to a warm temperature.

XxXxXxXxX

After her shower, Rima had blow-dried her light, almost translucent hair and changed into her school uniform. She pulled her hair into it's normal two pigtails and made her way towards the door to the hallway. She stopped just as her hand glided onto the cool surface of the silver door handle. She had been going to see Shiki, but could she face him after that dream she had just experienced.

Rima shook her head; it would be foolish to avoid Shiki because of a dream. So, with her mind made up, Rima made her way down the corridor, down the grand staircase and towards the living room-like area. She sat down on one of the armchairs, swinging her legs over one of the armrests so she was snuggled deep in the armchair. She closed her eyes for a few moments, but they opened as soon as she heard footsteps coming down the grand staircase. She turned her head to see Shiki leaning railing at the bottom of the staircase, looking incredibly sexy. Wait, she did not just think that!

His lips tilted upwards slightly in a crooked sort of smile when he noticed Rima's intense gaze upon himself. His crooked smile made Rima's stomach flutter.

Slowly, the handsome brunette made his way towards Rima. He stopped just in front of the armchair Rima was seated in. Rima was sure she stopped breathing when Shiki leaned in towards her so that he was mere centimeters from her face, his lips oh so close to her own.

"Hey..." He murmured in greeting, his mouth so close to hers that she could feel his warm minty breath when he spoke. It sent delicious tingles down her spine. Rima's eyes widened slightly in surprise and her lips parted softly. Shiki chuckled at the obvious effect he seemed to have on his childhood friend.

Rima's stomach fluttered at Shiki's chuckle.

Just then, Rima realised what was happening. Rima debated whether or not to push Shiki away and pretend to be outraged, or play on; two could play at that game. Rima quickly decided on the second option.

Placing her hands lightly on his toned shoulders, she whispered softly.

"Shiki-kun?" Rima tried to sound as innocent as possible. Shiki must have thought she would shy away from him seeing as his eyes widened a fraction at Rima's not too subtle flirting. Rima looked up at the tall brunette currently leaning in towards her through dark eyelashes.

Shiki had watched Rima's pink succulent lips as she had said his name, and suddenly had the urge to kiss those lips. He leaned in slightly closer, which seemed almost impossible seein as the two were already quite close.

Just before Shiki's lips descended on Rima's, Shiki heard footsteps drawing closer to the room he and Rima were in. He jumped back quickly but smoothly, and sat down quietly on one of the sofas beside Rima's armchair. He closed his eyes as he sunk back, making it look like he had been resting instead of about to kiss one extremely beautiful Vampire with cerulean eyes and light almost translucent hair.

Rima knew exactly why Shiki had pulled away, and why he was now seated on the sofa pretending to be resting. She tilted her head upwards, resting it on the arm of the armchair. She quickly slipped on a bored façade.

Then, Aidou made his way into the room, followed by his taller cousin Kain.

"You guys are gonna be late if you don't get your stuff to go to class now," Kain reprimanded Rima and Shiki. The brunette's eyes opened and he looked over at Kain then nodded. He then got up and went to grab his things. Rima stayed seated; she had already brought down all she would need for the day, or rather night.

Shiki came back down quickly, and the four made their way towards the entrance to find the rest of the Moon Dorm ready to go. Kaname stood at the front. He nodded at Shiki, who in turn nodded back. The pure-blood leader then turned around and opened the doors. The rest followed.

What a day, scratch that, night it was going to be for a certain cerulean eyed beauty and a tall, handsome brunette.

XxXxXxXxX

Rima sighed as she fell back onto her comfortable bed. It had been an extremely long day. The cerulean eyed beauty had been thinking about her childhood friend the whole day, and what had inspired her... inappropriate dream... and Shiki's actions. After a few minutes of lying on her bed with no one but her thoughts to keep her company, Rima got up and started to unbutton her black school blouse. She had finished undoing all the buttons and was about to shrug it or her soft shoulders when all of a sudden, the door opened and Shiki stepped into the room. Rima gasped. Shiki's eyes widened, then became dark with an emotion Rima couldn't name, or more likely didn't want to name. _Lust_.

The tall brunette model started to move towards Rima in an almost predatory fashion. Rima's mouth still hung open slightly, until she bit her bottom lip in fear... or excitement, she couldn't tell, when Shiki came within a meter of Rima, his hot minty breath fanning her lips. She looked up into his lust darkened eyes and almost gulped. She was a part time model; she had dealt with many men's hungry stares and leers, but the way Shiki was looking at her was so different. His eyes bore into her own so intensely that Rima had to remind herself to breath quite a few times. Rima knew that only a minute, two minutes maximum had passed, but it felt like forever that she had been staring into her childhood friend's beautiful eyes.

She suddenly felt one of Shiki's warm slender hands encircle her wrist lightly. It then ghosted up her arm, the light contact making Rima's breathing speed up and become uneven. His hand came up to cup Rima's cheek lightly, tilting it upwards as he neared his lips to her own.

Rima gasped into Shiki's mouth as it closed over hers.

XxXxXxXxX

_The sun disappears into the dark of night  
Coloring everything with a pitch black beauty_

**_"Ange"_ - **Moi dix Mois

XxXxXxXxX

Please review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it! - Reviews make me happy! -


End file.
